Reencuentro de un instante
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Mamura ve a Suzume conversar con Shishio Satsuki y una ola de sentimientos que creyó haber escondido, vuelven a surgir. ¿Por que están hablando ellos de entre todas las personas que hay en ese preciso lugar?


Reencuentro de un instante.

Yosano Suzume siempre se consideró una chica de pocas palabras, nunca le gustó hablar de más frente a los demás. Mamura Daichi siempre fue tímido con las chicas, o más bien nunca supo cómo tratar con ellas a profundidad. Cuando el chico, contra todo pronóstico, le confesó sus sentimientos a la chica, ella inesperadamente tomó la iniciativa de pedirle una oportunidad. Si bien cuando el primer amor de ella, resultó herido, descubrió la preocupación sincera de ella y le permitió verlo una vez más, a pesar del riesgo de perderla para siempre. Grata fue su sorpresa al verla regresar a su lado, robarle un beso y con la decisión de continuar su relación. El tiempo, transcurrió. Él se volvió un trabajador en una compañía, ella aprendiz de chef. Su relación yendo en popa, hasta que obviamente algo sucedió, ella se reencontró con su antiguo amor en la boda de Kumamoto Yukichi; comentario que le hizo temer nuevamente y perderla. Por supuesto, ella se dio cuenta y reafirmó sobre sus sentimientos por él.

Y es por eso, que ahora que ambos tuvieron tiempo de salir a una cita; él se preocupa una vez más. ¿Razón? Ella se encuentra hablando con él, Shishio Satsuki. El hombre ha cambiado en estos años, tiene ese aire de mayorcito sexy, sin dejar de lado sus rasgos juveniles. Su vestimenta no resalta, es más, el gorro y los lentes le dan un aspecto extraño, casi de chico de calle. Suzume sonríe, ante la broma por parte de Shishio. Los celos invaden el cuerpo de Mamura y es una clara señal de que debe de intervenir, antes de golpear a su antiguo profesor sin razón aparente. Empieza a caminar, bastante rápido para su gusto; deteniéndose abruptamente al ver como una chica, vestida de falda negra, blusa blanca y sandalias blancas; se acerca por detrás de Shishio y le proporciona un buen golpe. Mamura observo a su profesor sonreírle con dulzura a la recién llegada, disculpándose con ella. Relajado, Mamura decidió acercarse a Suzume, quien se ríe del actuar de Shishio para con la chica.

–Mamura– saluda Shishio, energético como siempre.

–Ha pasado tiempo– dijo Mamura, serio.

–Cierto– concordó –por cierto, estaba hablando con Chun–chun– recibe un leve pellizco de su compañía –de acuerdo, Kyoko– se queja –me encontré a Suzume–san y les quería entregar esto– acepta un sobre que la chica mayor le entrega –toma– le ofrece el sobre a Mamura.

Mamura acepta el sobre, leyendo el escrito – ¿Boda? – pensó –Samejima Kyoko, Shishio Satsuki, tiene el honor de invitarlo a su boda, la cual…– lee en voz medianamente alto, sorprendiéndose.

–Daichi– dijo Suzume, contenta y señalando a la hermosa chica que acompaña a Shishio –ella es Samejima Kyoko–san, la prometida de sensei– la presenta.

Ella hizo una reverencia. Mamura observo a detalle su apariencia. La chica tiene el cabello castaño color oscuro; totalmente suelto. Sus ojos, inexpresivos en apariencia; son de color avellana. Ella lleva una falda negra, por debajo de las rodillas; una blusa blanca, sin mangas y con un moño blanco a la altura de su escote. Porta sandalias de tacón bajo y un leve maquillaje que resalta sus ojos sin exageración.

–Ya veo– dijo Mamura –soy Mamura Daichi y ella es mi esposa Suzume– señala a su acompañante.

–Estaremos encantados de asistir a su boda– dijo Suzume, energética.

–De acuerdo– dijo Kyoko, seria.

–Los estaremos esperando, ¿no es así, Kyoko? – Shishio beso la coronilla de Kyoko, haciéndola sonrojar –ahora si nos permiten, Kyoko–chan debe comer ahora o la pequeña Haruomi no crecerá– da media vuelta y empieza a buscar un restaurante.

–Discúlpenlo– pidió Kyoko, apenada –desde que se enteró del embarazo, anda muy emocionado por eso– rio divertida.

–No importa– dijo Suzume, nostálgica de la sonrisa de su profesor.

–Me retiro– dijo Kyoko, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas –a este paso, me comprara lo primero que considere nutritivo y me alimentara– bromeo –hasta luego, Suzume–chan, Daichi–kun– se despidió con una mano, yendo detrás de Shishio.

–… Sensei ha cambiado, ¿no lo crees? – dijo Suzume, feliz por él.

–… Si– dijo Mamura, observando a la chica ir detrás de Shishio –me alegro por él– pensó sinceramente, dejando de lado sus sentimientos de celos a un lado y sentirse feliz por su profesor.

–Bien es hora de ir a nuestra cita– dijo Suzume, tomándole de la mano –el tío y la tía no tienen mucha experiencia tratando con un niño tan energético como Rei– bromeo divertida.

–Cierto– dijo Mamura, nostálgico.

Observa a Shishio, el cual en la lejanía trata de entrar a un restaurante de comida rápida, mientras Kyoko discute con él, señalando lo que parece ser un simple restaurante de ramen. Shishio se ríe ante la expresión de disgusto por parte de su prometida, la cual hace un puchero, reclamándole sobre su gusto particular por la comida rápida. Shishio sonrió, abrazándole frente a todo el mundo y finalmente haciéndola callar. Kyoko finalmente suspiró, cediendo al capricho de su prometido en cuanto a comer comida rápida. Habiendo ganado la batalla, Shishio arrastra de la mano a su amada prometida y se dirige al restaurante. La expresión de felicidad de Shishio, conmueve de alguna forma a Mamura, al notar como Kyoko sonrió, resignándose.

Si. El destino puede dar muchas vueltas. Mamura creyó que en algún tiempo su profesor pareció más bien un fantasma andante, caminando por los pasillos del instituto, en busca de algo que había perdido. Conforme el tiempo transcurrió, solía verlo de vez en cuando en la lejanía. Al principio, solo, caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos; después, en compañía de aquella chica, asistiendo a exposiciones de manga shoujo; él conversaba, ella apenas y le hablaba; pero conforme el tiempo transcurrió, la chica se abrió a Shishio, hasta llegar a donde se encuentra hoy en día.

Mamura sonrió, volteando a ver a Suzume y solo por un instante, no cambiaría ese reencuentro. El vago recuerdo de ella, al entrar al salón de clases, presentarse, caminar a lo largo del pasillo angosto y finalmente llegar a su asiento designado, precisamente el que se encuentra a su lado. Si, sonrió ante el reencuentro de un instante, en donde todo comenzó. Y jamás terminó.

Fin.

En primer lugar, agradezco a NightmareDragonS; autor de "Cigarrillos y alcohol", por permitirme utilizar "Kyoko" como nombre de pila de Samejima, ya que este no es mencionado en el manga. En segundo lugar, espero y les guste esta historia, es de las últimas que escribiré en el año 2019. En tercer lugar, estoy contenta por todo lo que he vivido en este año, lleno de locuras, experiencias y demás cosas, espero poder continuar escribiendo y prometo ser más continua en la publicación de mis historias. Esta historia nació después de que me fui a tomar con mi querido Romeo y cerrara el ciclo por completo ante sus palabras. En fin, una historia más a mi colección y la primera que escribo de Hirunaka no ryuusei. Espero escribir una de Tsubaki chou lonely planet muy pronto, ya que me encanta ese manga.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
